Episode One
Episode One is the first episode of Series One. Plot The series begins with a shot of the Reather being wrapped in leather, presumably being stolen, and then cuts to a rain-soaked forest where Lyanna and Hunter are fleeing from the Kah'Nath, who have dogs that they will be unable to outrun. Hunter takes a short log to carry to make them think he has the Reather, and draws them off, telling Lyanna that he will meet her at Tarrock's Mill. We then cut to Ren, who is sketching a deer in a book in the forest. Karn sneaks up behind her and points out that if he had been someone else, she could have been killed. Ren objects that nobody else comes out to the forest, and the two of them go to where Ren can practice her archery. Karn tells her to breathe, and the first opening credits roll. Back at Karn's house, he and Ren chat and trade: she gives him some salt. She discusses difficulty getting away to see him, and he comments on her father's stubbornness. When Ren suggests he should come and live in the village for better safety, he comments that he does not need the Kan'Nath's protection. Ren absent-mindedly begins sketching what looks like a Reather, which she says is just something that came to her head: Karn worries about her with the book, which she could get in trouble for. She comments on his much larger piles of learning and notes, which he gives as another reason for not living in the village. Ren surprises Dalia, who is walking down the path singing on her way back into the village - she initially jumps and thinks Ren is a lathwolf, though Ren assures her that those do not come as far south as Lyngarth. Dalia passes some items to a grumpy Ida, who makes unpleasant remarks to Ren about her trips to the forest and about her father. Ren leaves Dalia, who pays her for a fish, and then meets Baynon, who is covered in mud pretending to be a Marked One. They both reach Ren's father Dagron, who is failing to sell little handmade toys at his stall. He discovers that Baynon has stolen his purse, which he then returns - and shortly thereafter it is also revealed that Baynon stole Torberry's hat as well. Ren returns the hat, and Torberry is exasperated at Baynon's behaviour and the likelihood of him getting into trouble: Ren nonetheless trades him some mushrooms for some potatoes, and he shows her a dragon fruit from the Storm Islands that he has at his stall, which he got from a trader from Helgoth that he met. Since Ren's mother had apparently once been to the Storm Islands, Torberry gives Ren the fruit as a gift. Baynon steals it, and Ren chases him through the market before bumping headlong into the Kah'Nath Commander. Hauled to her feet by the soldiers, Dagron pleads for them to let her go, which they do - the commander noting that he recognises Dagron and referring to him in somewhat unkind tones as "old friends". Dagron tells Ren harshly never to get in the commander's way again, noting that just because nobody in Lyngarth has ever seen a Marked One, doesn't mean they don't exist. As the episode ends it cuts back to Lyanna, evading pursuit in the forest, with her distinctive facial mark clearly showing. Category:Episodes